lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pumbaa/Gallery
|-|The Lion King= lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4878.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4887.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4892.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4909.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4925.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4942.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4948.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4960.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4970.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4973.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4978.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4993.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4998.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5005.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5009.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5017.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5026.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5035.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5044.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5047.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5052.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5063.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5071.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5074.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5083.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5091.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5103.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5113.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5116.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5118.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5131.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5148.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5152.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5160.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5192.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5210.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5229.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5255.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5270.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5308.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5313.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5320.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5324.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5328.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5331.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5332.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5336.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5339.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5344.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5350.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5356.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5362.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5370.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5372.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5375.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5379.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5425.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5441.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5448.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5519.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5541.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5574.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5583.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5591.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5619.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5624.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5633.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5635.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5646.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5657.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5661.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5665.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5684.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5935.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6004.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6012.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6040.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6078.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6087.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6128.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6289.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6322.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6352.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6354.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6358.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6362.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6369.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6379.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6385.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6415.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6420.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6430.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6433.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6446.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6449.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6452.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6471.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6483.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6487.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6500.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6562.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6592.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6600.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6602.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6616.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6694.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6700.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6703.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6712.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6721.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6748.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6757.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6776.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6840.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6850.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6853.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6859.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6870.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6917.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7155.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7159.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7163.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7182.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7194.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7199.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8186.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8195.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8208.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8218.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8232.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8236.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8250.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8258.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8267.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8457.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8496.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8520.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8527.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8561.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8565.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8569.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8578.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8581.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8590.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8592.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8594.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9127.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9134.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9136.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9208.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9213.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9217.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9221.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9228.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9234.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9263.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9613.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9855.png lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9859.png |-|The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa= Title sequence Timon_and_pumbaa_in_the_title_sequence.png|Timon and Pumbaa in the title sequence Season 1 Hail Pumbaa.png|The three natives bow before Pumbaa in "Boara Boara" KingPumbaa.png Striking Deal.png|Timon and Pumbaa with the flying squirrel in "Saskatchewan Catch" Dangling Timon.png|Timon and Pumbaa caught in a net in "Brazil Nuts" Ne_Timon&Pumbaa2.png|"I'm gonna be a mommy!" Pumbaa Son.png|Pumbaa with his adopted son in "Never Everglades" Ne_Pumbaa.png|"Pumbaa Jr.!" Ne_Pumbaa3.png Gold Nugget.png|Pumbaa finds a gold nugget in "Yukon Con" Pumbaasmile.png Pumbaabulgyeyes.png Ubae_Pumbaa.png Pumbaaphant.png Ff_Pumbaa.png|"Hey look. You're the Timonalisa." New Mom.png|Timon and Pumbaa with their new mother in "Truth or Zaire" Md Timon&Pumbaa.png Md Pumbaa.png Md Pumbaa2.png|Pumbaa having an idea on how he and Timon can make Rabbit leave them alone Md Timon&Pumbaa2.png Md Timon&Pumbaa3.png PP Timon and Pumbaa.png Bmp_Pumbaa.png|"Yay!" Bmp_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bmp_Pumbaa2.png Lsooh_Pumbaa.png Timon & Pumbaa stargaze.png|Timon and Pumbaa stargazing TimonandPumbaaplotting.png|Timon and Pumbaa come up with a sneaky plan to save Speedy Season 2 Courteous Quint 4.png Courteous Quint 3.png Claim Jumper Quint 2.png Ab TimonPumbaa.png Pumbaa mutated.png Fp.png|Timon and Pumbaa screaming Fp Pumbaaclones.png GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png S&S_Pumbaa.png TOTR_Pumbaa.png TOTR_Timon_&_Pumbaa.png TMFJ_Pumbaa.png TMFJ_Pumbaa2.png TMFJ_Pumbaa3.png TMFJ_Pumbaa4.png TMFJ_Timon_&_Pumbaa.png TMFJ_Pumbaa5.png MI_Timon&Pumbaa.png MI_Pumbaa.png FFFF_Pumbaa.png FFFF_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bestest Best Friend Day Feast.png Ouat Timon&Pumbaa.png TimonmeetsPumbaa.png|Pumbaa meets Timon Timon and Pumbaa relaxing.png Ouat_Pumbaa.png Season 3 Bjg_Pumbaa.png Bjg_Pumbaa2.png Claudia-_water.png|Timon, Pumbaa, and Princess Claudia. Claudia-_safe.png Pumbaa embarassed.png Wnr Timon&Pumbaa2.png Wnr Timon&Pumbaa.png Wnr Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa unimpressed with Timon's action Wnr Pumbaa2.png|Pumbaa as a blue rhino Santa Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa dressed as Santa Claus Timon and Pumbaa at the mall.png Ie Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa ice skating Ie Timon&Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa agreeing to ice skate for Timon Timon&Pumbaa embrace.png |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-301.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-326.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-333.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-338.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-341.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-344.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-347.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-361.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-367.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-373.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-375.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-385.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-387.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-389.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-644.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-646.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-649.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-651.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-655.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-667.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-671.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-675.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-679.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-681.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-683.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-685.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-686.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-687.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-793.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-796.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-798.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-803.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-804.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-810.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-811.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-814.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-842.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-845.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-846.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-855.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-857.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-866.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-868.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-876.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-883.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-885.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-908.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-939.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-947.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-965.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-968.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-976.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-998.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1006.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1009.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1025.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1050.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1052.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1060.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1063.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1067.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1069.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1481.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1487.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1489.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1505.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-1510.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1692.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3204.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3233.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3234.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3243.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3297.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3303.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3335.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3344.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3347.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3349.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3351.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3352.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3355.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3359.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3498.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3500.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3510.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3514.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3521.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3527.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3531.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3534.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3541.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3545.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3550.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3597.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3599.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3604.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3607.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3612.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3614.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3617.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3623.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3636.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3654.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3660.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3671.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3673.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3676.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3682.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-3688.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4931.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4938.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4949.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4958.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4964.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4972.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4982.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-4988.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5010.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5015.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5019.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5024.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5049.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5066.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5079.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5084.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5091.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5095.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5103.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5111.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5142.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5154.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5158.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5163.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5171.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5196.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-5203.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6502.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6513.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6529.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6550.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6557.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6755.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6757.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6760.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6762.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6766.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-6776.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7820.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7821.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7828.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7832.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7835.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7841.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7848.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7852.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7860.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7863.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7903.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7906.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7909.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7993.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-7997.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8017.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8105.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8124.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8133.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8139.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8145.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8186.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8193.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8202.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8213.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8727.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8732.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8771.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8792.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8798.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8837.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8839.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8840.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8844.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8846.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8851.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8854.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8858.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8873.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-8891.png |-|The Lion King 1½= Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1980.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2306.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2321.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2326.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2337.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2340.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2349.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2354.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2357.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2372.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2377.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2386.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2410.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2413.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2421.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2423.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2437.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2453.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2455.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2461.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2475.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2481.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2494.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2503.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2520.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2529.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2545.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2553.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2573.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2592.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2712.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2728.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2732.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2736.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2743.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2744.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2751.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2764.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2774.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2829.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2848.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2884.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2892.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2905.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2909.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2923.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2934.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2936.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2957.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2962.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3014.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3060.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3062.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3088.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3093.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3124.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3129.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3132.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3143.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3151.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3159.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3175.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3190.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3269.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3333.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3347.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3364.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3389.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3445.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3450.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3474.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3480.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3484.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3498.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3510.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3530.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3540.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3543.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3553.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3555.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3566.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3602.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3618.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3629.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3657.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3675.png ionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3697.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3699.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3717.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3731.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3750.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3753.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3770.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3782.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3786.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3787.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3793.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3797.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3799.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3810.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3822.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3840.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3859.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3870.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4017.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4025.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4030.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4035.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4079.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4089.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4102.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4115.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4129.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4157.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4161.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4172.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4175.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4177.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4183.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4191.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4199.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4204.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4292.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4324.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4359.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4363.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4379.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4383.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4413.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4429.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4456.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4460.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4469.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4474.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4478.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4494.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4503.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4532.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4537.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4546.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4550.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4563.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4609.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4610.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4632.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4645.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4646.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4650.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4663.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4764.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4771.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4776.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4788.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4812.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4823.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4829.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4837.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4842.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4854.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4862.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4886.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4897.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4909.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4963.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4977.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4983.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5000.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5036.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5040.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5044.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5064.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5071.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5096.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5101.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5109.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5134.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5137.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5172.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5198.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5287.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5348.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5360.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5364.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5366.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5372.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5378.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5413.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5456.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5468.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5586.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5603.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5660.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5668.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5673.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5683.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5694.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5727.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5781.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5784.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5798.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5805.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5834.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5857.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5964.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5979.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-5987.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6009.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6064.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6073.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6110.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6118.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6127.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6131.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6147.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6154.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6167.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6169.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6182.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6220.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6224.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6244.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6330.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6383.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6430.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6446.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6479.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6498.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6515.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6521.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6535.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6563.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6594.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6621.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6694.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6712.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6736.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6746.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6758.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7020.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7046.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7061.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7065.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7124.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7128.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7137.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7143.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7187.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7212.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7227.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7230.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7238.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7262.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7270.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7344.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7352.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7355.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7405.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7429.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7447.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7471.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7481.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7498.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7576.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7603.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7629.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7641.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7680.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7714.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7733.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7743.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7749.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7751.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7765.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7782.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7798.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7909.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7917.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7929.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7952.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7979.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8001.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8085.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8155.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8174.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8214.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8234.png Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-8282.png |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = 2016-05-15-02_11_50.png 2016-05-15-02_11_58.png 2016-05-15-02_12_02.png 2016-05-15-02_12_05.png 2016-05-15-02_12_08.png 2016-05-15-02_12_14.png 2016-05-15-02_12_20.png 2016-05-15-02_12_26.png 2016-05-15-02_12_36.png 2016-05-15-02_13_10.png 2016-05-15-02_13_27.png 2016-05-15-02_13_30.png 2016-05-15-02_14_08.png 2016-05-15-02 14 11.png 2016-05-15-02 14 17.png 2016-05-15-02 14 27.png 2016-05-15-02 14 31.png 2016-05-15-02 14 54.png 2016-05-15-02 15 06.png 2016-05-15-02 16 33.png 2016-05-15-02 16 39.png 2016-05-15-02_16_41.png 2016-05-15-02 16 44.png 2016-05-15-02 16 47.png 2016-05-15-02 16 58.png 2016-05-15-02 17 12.png 2016-05-15-02 17 25.png 2016-05-15-02 17 28.png 2016-05-15-02 17 35.png 2016-05-15-02 17 42.png |-|The Lion Guard = "The Rise of Makuu" 2016-06-07-03_46_42.png 2016-06-07-03_46_51.png 2016-06-07-03_46_59.png 2016-06-07-03_47_08.png 2016-06-07-03_47_09.png 2016-06-07-03_47_11.png 2016-06-07-03_47_14.png 2016-06-07-03_47_18.png 2016-06-07-03_47_22.png 2016-06-07-03_47_23.png 2016-06-07-03_47_26.png 2016-06-07-03_47_35.png 2016-06-07-03_47_41.png 2016-06-07-03_47_51.png 2016-06-07-03_48_01.png "Bunga the Wise" 2016-06-16-18_24_04.png 2016-06-16-18_24_16.png 2016-06-16-18_24_23.png 2016-06-16-18_24_31.png 2016-06-16-18_24_37.png 2016-06-16-18_24_38.png 2016-06-16-18_24_41.png 2016-06-16-18_24_45.png 2016-06-16-18_24_48.png 2016-06-16-18_24_54.png 2016-06-16-18_25_01.png 2016-06-16-18_25_05.png 2016-06-16-18_25_06.png 2016-06-16-18_25_10.png 2016-06-16-18_25_12.png 2016-06-16-18_25_22.png 2016-06-16-18_25_42.png 2016-06-16-18_25_46.png 2016-06-16-18_26_00.png 2016-06-16-18_26_07.png 2016-06-16-18_26_52.png 2016-06-16-18_26_56.png 2016-06-16-18_27_07.png 2016-06-16-18_27_19.png 2016-06-16-18_27_21.png 2016-06-16-18_27_29.png 2016-06-16-18_27_49.png 2016-06-16-18_31_29.png 2016-06-16-18_31_30.png 2016-06-16-18_31_44.png 2016-06-16-18_31_53.png 2016-06-16-18_32_18.png 2016-06-16-18_32_34.png 2016-06-16-18_33_19.png 2016-06-16-18_36_40.png 2016-06-16-18_36_43.png "The Kupatana Celebration" 2016-06-30-18_27_32.png "Fuli's New Family" RafikitreeTLG.png|Pumbaa rushes to Rafiki's tree BittenBunga.png|Pumbaa worried about Bunga Sayitaintso.png|"Say it ain't so!" Sadaboutadoptedson.png|Timon and Pumbaa cry Whatshegonnado.png|Pumbaa with Kion and Timon Fikidontcare.png|Pumbaa watches Rafiki ThankfultoFiki.png|Timon and Pumbaa Thinksonisdead.png|Timon and Pumbaa weep over Bunga Lookupfromcrying.png|Timon and Pumbaa Invitetofalls.png|Pumbaa invites the Lion Guard to Hakuna Matata Falls Cheetahfamily.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon Saddestthing.png|Pumbaa feels sorry for Fuli Isntitsad.png|Pumbaa feels sorry for Fuli Eatalone.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon Notthisgirlcheetah.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon ForcefeedFules.png|Pumbaa with Bunga, Fuli, and Timon Walkawaytomeal.png|Pumbaa walks away Dinneratfalls.png|Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls Dinnerreactions.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Fuli DontgetFules.png|Timon and Pumbaa Eatwholeplatter.png|Pumbaa eats a platter of bugs Doubleendhug.png|Timon and Pumbaa feel Fuli's fur Feelingthefur.png|Timon and Pumbaa feel Fuli's fur Bunneedssaving.png|Pumbaa sees Bunga in a crocodile's mouth Wantbugs.png|Pumbaa approaches Bunga Somemorebugs.png|Timon and Pumbaa OfcnotPum.png|Timon and Pumbaa Groanatkids.png|Timon and Pumbaa "The Search for Utamu" MapemaUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" Pumbaalogsing.png|Pumbaa sings "Utamu" Duosings.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" Restofyourdays.png|Pumbaa sings "Utamu" Utamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" OnceayearUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa follow dung beetles Bungaclings.png|Bunga clings to Pumbaa Beatitkid.png|Pumbaa looks down at Bunga Babyreturns.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Pumbaaeatsred.png|Pumbaa eats a grub Canwekeephim.png|"Can we keep him?" Wantstobewithus.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Rarestmostdelicious.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon ImpressedbyHB.png|Timon and Pumbaa ImpressedbyHB2.png|Timon and Pumbaa Bungax3.png|Bunga presents Utamu to Timon and Pumbaa ThelittleBunga.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Utamuarrive.png|Pumbaa at Hakuna Matata Falls BadnewsUtamu.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon CouldntUtamu.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon RightUtamu.png|Pumbaa speaks to Bunga OfcourseUtamu.png|Pumbaa speaks to Bunga Uncleshug.png|Pumbaa, Bunga, and Timon hug Besidesthisyear.png|Pumbaa rolls away a log PresentUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa present Utamu Outofthesky.png|Pumbaa explains how they'd caught Utamu Herestouncle.png|Pumbaa with Bunga and Timon Utamureprise.png|Pumbaa, Bunga, and Timon hug RepriseUtamu.png|Pumbaa with his friends "Bunga and the King" 2016-06-07-05_20_54.png 2016-06-07-05_21_14.png 2016-06-07-05_21_21.png 2016-06-07-05_21_28.png 2016-06-07-05_22_18.png 2016-06-07-05_22_20.png 2016-06-07-05_22_26.png 2016-06-07-05_22_40.png 2016-06-07-05_22_44.png 2016-06-07-05_22_55.png 2016-06-07-05_23_05.png 2016-06-07-05_23_12.png 2016-06-07-05_23_13.png 2016-06-07-05_23_25.png 2016-06-07-05_23_37.png 2016-06-07-05_23_51.png 2016-06-07-05_24_12.png 2016-06-07-05_24_25.png 2016-06-07-05_24_28.png 2016-06-07-05_25_49.png 2016-06-07-05_25_52.png 2016-06-07-05_26_09.png 2016-06-07-05_26_20.png "The Imaginary Okapi" 2016-07-08-19_15_53.png "Beware the Zimwi" 2016-10-15-18_59_53.png 2016-10-15-18_59_57.png 2016-10-15-19_00_03.png 2016-10-15-19_00_15.png 2016-10-15-19_00_27.png 2016-10-15-19_00_43.png 2016-10-15-19_01_15.png "Never Roar Again" 2016-11-21-23_41_20.png 2016-11-21-23_41_28.png "Rafiki's New Neighbors" 2017-09-26-16_28_34.png 2017-09-26-16_28_39.png "The Ukumbusho Tradition" 2017-11-19-04_15_23.png 2017-11-19-04_15_32.png 2017-11-19-04_15_37.png 2017-11-19-04_15_39.png 2017-11-19-04_15_41.png 2017-11-19-04_17_00.png 2017-11-19-04_17_05.png 2017-11-19-04_17_35.png 2017-11-19-04_17_38.png 2017-11-19-04_18_21.png 2017-11-19-04_18_22.png 2017-11-19-04_18_26.png 2017-11-19-04_18_43.png 2017-11-19-04_18_56.png 2017-11-19-04_22_12.png 2017-11-19-04_22_24.png 2017-11-19-04_22_34.png 2017-11-19-04_23_21.png 2017-11-19-04_23_22.png 2017-11-19-04_24_11.png 2017-11-19-04_24_48.png 2017-11-19-04_24_55.png 2017-11-19-04_25_37.png 2017-11-19-04_33_25.png 2017-11-19-04_33_28.png 2017-11-19-04_33_29.png 2017-11-19-04_33_49.png "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" 2017-12-12-02_19_53.png 2017-12-12-02_20_07.png 2017-12-12-02_20_08.png 2017-12-12-02_20_36.png 2017-12-12-02_20_41.png 2017-12-12-02_20_52.png 2017-12-12-02_21_05.png 2017-12-12-02_21_12.png 2017-12-12-02_21_24.png 2017-12-12-02_21_27.png 2017-12-12-02_21_30.png 2017-12-12-02_21_48.png 2017-12-12-02_22_00.png 2017-12-12-02_22_29.png 2017-12-12-02_22_34.png 2017-12-12-02_22_42.png 2017-12-12-02_22_53.png 2017-12-12-02_23_21.png 2017-12-12-02_23_23.png 2017-12-12-02_23_25.png 2017-12-12-02_23_32.png 2017-12-12-02_23_40.png 2017-12-12-02_23_46.png 2017-12-12-02_23_47.png 2017-12-12-02_23_59.png 2017-12-12-02_24_02.png 2017-12-12-02_24_03.png 2017-12-12-02_24_05.png 2017-12-12-02_24_10.png 2017-12-12-02_24_14.png 2017-12-12-02_24_33.png 2017-12-12-02_24_41.png 2017-12-12-02_24_56.png 2017-12-12-02_25_17.png 2017-12-12-02_25_27.png 2017-12-12-02_25_36.png 2017-12-12-02_25_43.png 2017-12-12-02_28_42.png 2017-12-12-02_28_50.png 2017-12-12-02_28_53.png 2017-12-12-02_29_01.png 2017-12-12-02_29_13.png 2017-12-12-02_29_17.png 2017-12-12-02_33_29.png 2017-12-12-02_33_33.png 2017-12-12-02_33_36.png 2017-12-12-02_33_43.png 2017-12-12-02_33_49.png 2017-12-12-02_34_08.png 2017-12-12-02_34_12.png 2017-12-12-02_34_16.png 2017-12-12-02_34_25.png 2017-12-12-02_34_35.png 2017-12-12-02_35_21.png 2017-12-12-02_35_23.png 2017-12-12-02_35_38.png 2017-12-12-02_35_40.png 2017-12-12-02_35_57.png 2017-12-12-02_36_01.png 2017-12-12-02_36_04.png 2017-12-12-02_36_39.png 2017-12-12-02_36_43.png 2017-12-12-02_37_03.png 2017-12-12-02_37_40.png 2017-12-12-02_38_00.png 2017-12-12-02_38_12.png 2017-12-12-02_38_14.png 2017-12-12-02_38_34.png 2017-12-12-02_38_41.png 2017-12-12-02_39_04.png 2017-12-12-02_39_07.png 2017-12-12-02_39_15.png 2017-12-12-02_39_18.png 2017-12-12-02_39_22.png 2017-12-12-02_39_30.png 2017-12-12-02_39_34.png 2017-12-12-02_39_39.png 2017-12-12-02_39_57.png 2017-12-12-02_40_02.png 2017-12-12-02_40_17.png 2017-12-12-02_40_26.png 2017-12-12-02_40_42.png |-|Other Media= KH Pumbaa.png PumbaaKH.png|New version of Pumbaa in Kingdom Hearts II images (51).jpg|Pumbaa plush from 1998 Happy meal Pumbaa at Disney Park.JPG HouseofMouse Timon and Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa in House of Mouse HouseofMouse Timon and Pumbaa2.png Safety compass2.png Safety compass.png Pumbaa mirror.png On the bus.png Timon, his Ma, Max, and Pumbaa-2.png Timon, his Ma, Max, and Pumbaa-1.png Max, Ma, and Pumbaa-1.png Timon and Pumbaa-5.png Timon and Pumbaa-4.png Timon and Pumbaa-2.png Timon and Pumbaa-1.png TimonPumbaaSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Pumbaa with Simba and Timon LogTLG.png|A painting of Simba growing up with Timon and Pumbaa AnEnvironmentalFable.png|Pumbaa on a poster for Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable Module_Wild_About_Safety.png Dining-with-the-senses-featuring-the-lion-king-1024x512.png Uk lion-king dvd ps e121233f.png TLKT&P Burger King magazine.png The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Burger King Kids Meal.png Timon & Pumbaa KFC.png KFC Timon & Pumbaa Toys.png Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures pin.png|Timon and Pumbaa in a pin promoting The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa on VHS |-|Promotional= Lion King promo image.png|Timon with his friends (and enemy Scar) in a promotional image of The Lion King LK1.5 poster.png|Timon with his friends in a promotional image of The Lion King 1½ T&P poster.png|Timon with Pumbaa in a promotional image of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa T&P promo image.png|Timon and Pumbaa catching a bug in a promotional image of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Timon & Pumbaa wallpaper.png|Timon feeding Pumbaa in a promotional image of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa LK1.5 promo image.png|Timon with Pumbaa in a promotional image of The Lion King 1½ LK1.5 wallpaper.png|Timon and Pumbaa running from the wildebeest stampede in a promotional image of The Lion King 1½ DisneyAdventures Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa with Jonathan Taylor Thomas in the cover of the October 1995 issue of Disney Adventures |-|Concepts= Pumbaa concept art.png|A concept of Pumbaa Pumbaa concept art2.png Pumbaa concept art3.png Pumbaa concept art4.png Pumbaa concept art5.png Young Pumbaa concepts.png|Concepts of a young Pumbaa Pumbaa sketches.png|Sketches of Pumbaa Pumbaa sketches2.png Pumbaa sketches3.png Pumbaasketch.png|A sketch of Pumbaa for the production of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa concept art.png|A concept of Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa concept art2.png Timon and Pumbaa sketch.png Timon and Pumbaa sketches.png|Sketches of Timon and Pumbaa for the production of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa pumbaaconceptart86545.png Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries